gtsvrcrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xuei
Simple DnD Character Sheet * Race: Fairy/ Supercomputer: Goddess Class S ** Fairy: *** Fairy Flight: Inherent +3 to dodge rolls except in melee range *** Fairy durability: failing to win a dodge roll results in significant damage or death if the enemy beats it by 3. ** Supercomputer: *** Multiple copies of self in range can attack the same target with multiple rolls * class ** Support (D2), d1 fairy drone. ** Damage (D1) battle drone Skills: Fairy drone * Healing touch: attempts to heal a target at close range ** heals the target 1d20 8+ for success. Critical fail causes damage. -5 dodge roll during turn * Fairy healing circle: Heals a target at range ** Ranged 1d20 14+ for success, critical fail causes damage, can kill * Z-Targeting: Debuffs a target increasing player accuracy against that target ** Touch range, players targeting the creature get +5 to attack hit rolls, while channeling Lioka gets -5 to dodge rolls. Diminishing return of +2, +1, +0 for each additional fairy channeling on the same target. * Ice Bolt: fires a small ice shard at the target ** Ranged: 1d20 13+ for hit, critical can kill. * Blizzaga: Creates a localized ice block trapping a target ** Ranged 1d20 11+ to hit, can kill with critical. Skills: combat drone * Melee combat: Attacks with a melee weapon (spear or sword) or spells ** melee, 1d20 11+ to hit, damage determined by hit roll * Flight (passive) ** +3 to dodge against grounded melee attacks unless melee * Xen Unified Ether Interface: Commands multiple fairies to act, attacking a target, defending it, or doing some other task ** Requires activation roll 1d20 11+ to activate. Once active all controlled fairies have +5 to hit rolls. * AI Legions: summons overwhelming numbers to a task ** Can only activate under certain extreme stress situations, will summon upwards of billions of fairy drones to perform a task The targeted task cannot fail. Can only be invoked once during a story arc. Bio One of the daughters of Yggdrasil, she chose Genesis and serving Lioka as an assignment originally out of boredom. She eventually saw a desire to see Lioka succeed as the processor for the Genesis weapon: a laser spell that rearranges the atoms of a planet to create new life while erasing the previous contents. Once she had chosen the task Yggdrasil gave it to her as an assignment, installing her mainframe aboard the planet starship. Xuei chooses an avatar similar to a popular "bug" TV show but the avatar is sometimes seen with digitized data scrolling on it. Most often she is seen piloting one of several trillion drones of various design when flying near Lioka or other people in the earth house. As the primary divine supercomputer on Genesis she has full control of the ship's navigation and faster than light (FTL) drive, though has trouble keeping Gaia from controlling the thrusters especially near earth. Xuei takes a spunky and slightly arrogant attitude, looking to have fun while not necessarily caring about the feelings of those she torments. She'll stop short of killing them, offering a fun ride instead. "It's a waste of time to conquer you" -Xuei Category:Characters